Survivor
by everafter012
Summary: Me and my brother were playing call of duty world at war one night and I thought of writing a story based on the Nazi Zombie mode. You may not reconize the characters. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

My hands are shaking frantically as I finished reloading my pistol. We have been fighting for survival in an old abandoned house, in what used to be a city. Now all this so called city is just a burned waist land.

Me my brother Zane and my cousin Rylan have been fighting for 25 hours 17 minutes and 33 seconds. We need to survive for 50 hours. The reason for this is that there is a helicopter on its way to save us, sounds simple enough right? Wrong! Did I mention that there is an un dead army of Nazi Zombies trying to break into our little abandoned hide out and kill us? No I don't think I have.

We do not know how this whole thing happened. Right now all we are trying to do is stay alive long enough for that helicopter to get over here and save us from becoming Nazi Zombie Chow!!!

That is just the easy part. The hard part is that we have to keep running from barricaded door to barricaded door and shoot these things before they get a chance to get inside. But there have been a few time were they have broke a barricade down and came flooding in. So we just keep shooting and killing them then fix the barricade before more come.

time passed: 30 hours

Time left: 20 hours

I stumbled as I walked from window to window waiting for more Zombies to come. The exhaustion was starting to catch up on me, it was only a mater of time before I fall asleep.

I looked over to were my brother and cousin are, I was a little confused, it looks like they were not tired at all.

A loud crash made me turn around so fast I had almost lost my balance. A Zombie was ripping of boards from my barricade! I ran in front it and put my gun to its head and shot it 3 times.

"These things are getting harder to kill!" I yelled over to Zane. "Good its not just me who noticed it." he called over as he grabbed extra ammo for his gun out of a near by box.

I felt something hard hit the back of my head but before I could turn to see what it was I fell and everything seemed to be a blur.

Beginning to panic I tried to get up but I felt another hard impacted this time on my back, the wind got knocked clean out of me. I couldn't breath, couldn't get up, and worst of all everything went black.

Time passed: 36 hours

Time left: 14 hours

I slowly opened my eyes scared I would see Zombies rushing at me, instead I saw that everything was secure, barricades boarded back up, and no Zombies trying to rip through them, and no Zombies walking around inside.

I sat up tying to remember what happened, Then I felt the agonizing pain in my head. I put each of my hands of my head. I heard a groaning sound, then I realized that it was coming from me.

I stood up and leaned against a near by wall while I tried to clear my head and think. My hands fell to my sides and I tried to close my right hand which I thought had my gun in it, but finding it empty. "Oh no, where is it!?" I began to panic again because I realized without the gun I was defenseless against the Zombies without it.

Spending probably a good five minutes looking for my gun, which seemed to not be anywhere. Walking over to the wall and leaned on it as like I did earlier I hear some ones voice from the other side of the room. "Hey look who's finally awake!" I listened without replying to their footsteps coming closer, then without realizing it they were standing in front of me. They knelt down and began to wave their hand in front of my face, then I realized that it was my cousin Rylan. "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" he called as he continued to wave his hand in front of my face.

I was a little annoyed by it so I pushed his hand away. "Yes I'm home!" I said frustrated, "but my gun is missing!" He looked at me for a moment and then opened his mouth again to speak. "Oh? You mean this?" He said as he pulled my gun out of is back pocket and handed it to me.

I looked up and grabbed my gun out of his hand. "Where was it?" I asked a little confused and upset that I spent five minutes looking for it.

"It flew out of you hand when the Zombies knocked you out." he said as he stood up. "The Zombies got me!?" I yelled in shock as I stood up. "Yep, the back of the head, and the back. You were lucky that me and Zane were able to get them off you before they got the chance to finish you off, you would have been a goner!" He then walked away and began checking the barricades with Zane.

I stood there for a moment thinking about what he said last, "_You were lucky that me and Zane were able to get them off yo before they got the chance to finish you off, You would have been a goner!"_

Then it hit me, these things can take my life as easily as I can take their lives, I would have to watch my back and be more cautious, these things are getting stronger and if they get harder to kill then it would be more easy for them to kill me, Zane, and Rylan! We all have to be more careful, we made it this far, I just hope that we can last until that helicopter comes.

Time passed : 39 hours

Time left : 11 hours

"Only 11 more hours of this Hell left people" Zane yelled in excitement as he just finished fixing yet another barricade.

I walked around from window to window waiting for more of those things to come. At this point I was completely terrified, I don't really understand why, but do you know how you get that feeling in your gut? You know that one where you just know that something really bad is about to happen? Well I have had that feeling for a while now and at this point I cannot ignore it anymore, it has come to the point where im almost nauseous.

My thoughts were disturbed when I herd gunshots, I grabbed my gun out of my pocket and ran over to where I herd it. It was Rylan, he was shooting frantically a t a very large group of Zombies coming through one of the barricades. Zane ran up and began to shoot his gun at them too.

I ran up to the side of Rylan and aimed my gun to shoot. As I fired Zombies fell lifeless but it was almost like for everyone killed another one came to take its place. "They just keep coming!" I yelled over the noise our guns were making. Neither my brother or my cousin replied. I stopped shooting, and remembered a box that had something that could stop these things just long enough for us to fix the barricade.

I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the room and found the box. It was wooden and so it was hard to open but I managed to pry off the top, and at the same time cut my hands open but I ignored that pain. I reached into the box and grabbed 3 grenades. And ran back to were I was shooting and then loaded a grenade and threw it into the mob of Zombies, my brother saw this and pulled Rylan back so they couldn't get hit by the blast, I threw another one a bit farther so that one was outside of the building to get any Zombies that were out side and the last one I threw into the mob, then I ducked and covered my ears with my bloody hands.

_**Boom!!!**_

I looked up to see if that got all of em. And it was a complete Success. I jumped up and down happy they were gone and yelled "Yes!"

"Jamie grab some sandbags and we will get the boards to fix that barricade hurry!" I herd my brother yell. I ran over and grabbed 2 sandbags and dragged them over to the now completely open door. The grenades took out the Zombies and what was left of the barricade.

"Go fix your hands up while we fix the barricade" said Rylan after he took one look at my hands.

I looked down to examine them. There were deep gashes all over them and were bleeding quite badly.

"I should have probably used the crowbar to open that box." I said to my self as I walked over to the first aid kid.

As I was bandaging up my hands I realized I still had that feeling in my gut, but this time it was stronger. I know it was a clear sign of something really bad was going to happen but I had no idea what it was. The voice in my head was very clear now, I needed to not just watch my own back but my brothers and my cousin too, just until that helicopter comes and gets us out of here.

Time passed : 46 hours

Time left : 4 hours

Well only 4 more hours to go and still nothing bad has happened, maybe I was just being paranoid I mean being trapped like mise in a old abandoned house with Zombies trying everything in their power to get to us to kill us can do that to you right? I prayed to God that it is just me being paranoid and not something bad coming.

I walked around and looked out barricades making sure we were still safe. Turning around and noticing that both Zane and Rylan were doing the same thing, walking around looking out the barricade, making sure it was safe.

I walked back over to a barricade I looked out about 2 minutes ago, and noticed something in the distance. It was a Zombie, I took out my gun and aimed, and fired 4 bullets. Everyone hit it and it fell dead.

I sighed in relief, both Zane and Rylan came running to my side. "Don't worry I got it" I assured them as I pointed over at the now dead Zombie in the distance. "Nice shot" said Zane as he looked. Then him and Rylan both walked back over to their barricades.

I walked over to a open crate and grabbed some ammo out of it to reload my gun, it was kinda hard to do when my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

After about 2 minutes of trying to reload my gun which I finally finished reloading. I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

I sat against a wall and took a good look around, then something caught my eye. There was a pile of boxes in front of a wall. I got up and looked at it, behind the boxes was a door, with the word _Help_ written on it. I moved all the boxes to another pile and then examined the door.

I decided to leave it for now and continue making sure those things stay away from the building.

Time passed : 48 hours

Time left : 2 hours

Only 30 minutes left, we have almost made it, now its just waiting till the helicopter comes but

there is one problem. We have to find a way of getting outside or a way of getting to the roof. I looked over to the Door with the word help on it. Maybe there is something in there that could lead to the roof, this building does look like it has a upstairs.

"Hey guys!" I called as I motioned them over to the door. I watched as they walk over to were the door was. "What is this?" Zane asked as he examined the door. "I think that there may be a way upstairs somewhere in there." I explained. I looked over at Rylan who didn't really seem to like my idea, "What about you Rylan? What do you think." He looked up and said. "You do not want to know what I think of this idea." I was a little surprised by his reply, also I little frustrated I walked over so I was in front of him. "Yeah well you don't wanna know what I think will happen if we were to take down one of those barricades and have to run for our lives out side to the helicopter if it comes, so instead of that we could see what is behind this door and see if there is stair leading to upstairs and from there we can make our way to the roof.

He looked down at me "Fine, but don't blame me if there is a whole hoard of Zombies waiting in there for you." I looked up even more frustrated with the way he was speaking to me. "You know what? If there were Zombies in there I don't think that they would wait in there so patiently, in fact I'd think they would have ripped that door down and came on in, just like they did with all the other doors."

He looked at me and then said. "You are right, if there were Zombies in there that's what they would have done, but still im not going to go into there until I know its safe." I turned around and mad a childish voice and said "don't worry I'll go in first to clear all the big mean monster waiting to kill us ok?"

"Ok that's where I draw the line Jamie, you are not going in there, especially alone." I turned around to see Zane standing in front of me now. "Oh no not you too. Zane you yourself know we have no other choice." He was about to open his mouth to protest but I stopped him, "I'm going to open it with or without you two." I then turned around walking over to a box witch had a crowbar on top of it, I grabbed it and then walked over to the door.

I heard both Zane and Rylan walk up behind me. Before either one of them had a chance to say anything I said this before they could speak. "It is probably best that you two do stay here cause its probably going to be dark and anyone of us could mistake another one of us for a Zombie and well you know what could happen."

Rylan then opened his mouth to say something. "I still against this but she does have a point, there may be a way upstairs and I don't think I would like to run out there instead." He walked over to a box and grabbed a flashlight and then gave it to me. "Its gonna be dark."

"Go guard those barricades I'll be back soon." I said as I walked over to the door. I then began to pry it open with the help of the crowbar. About a minute later I began to think it was hopeless. Then I noticed the door knob. I slowly turned it and pushed the door open, and walked in...

To Be Continued.............


	2. Chapter 2

It was pitch black inside this room, I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I turned back

around and grabbed a flashlight, then turned around and walked back in with a flashlight lighting the way for me. Then when I was inside I looked to my left and saw a large rectangular box on the ground. I approached it and with caution opened it. When the lid was fully open I pointed the flashlight into it. It was completely full of random guns. I knelt down and looked through them until I found one that could be of use to me. I pulled out a Lancer, probably just because the gun had a chainsaw attachment on it. I knew I would have to take some time to get used to this gun, I had always used and trusted my small pistol, but now from the last Zombie attack I knew that the pistol will be of no further use to me. I then put my pistol away so I would always have it as a spare.

As I turned around I thought I herd a faint tapping sound, so I frantically began pointing my flashlight in every direction trying to see if there was anything there. I slowly started walking forward to the other side of the room I had not explored yet. Just then the taping started again. I spun around and began to backup, after like the third step I tripped over something and fell backward. My flashlight flew out of my hand and broke when it hit the floor and my gun flew the other way.

I instantly got up and tried to look for the gun realizing I was practically defenseless without it. My hand hit something along the wall witch turned on three big lights that were aligned across the room. For a moment I was blinded by the light, but a loud thud that sounded like a rock falling on the floor made me look up.

I instantly found my gun and picked it up. I then turned around to find out were that sound was coming from but instead I found what I was looking for in the first place. The stairs. I started to walk towards them but another loud thud made me spin around.

I backed away in horror when my eyes saw the hand of a Zombie ripping down a stone wall, and by the sound of it there was way more then just one of them. I loaded my lancer and braced my self for the fight of a life time.

I walked over so that I was probably 5 meters away from the wall. Then about a moment more of rocks falling off it then Crash they were just pouring in. I began shooting random zombies to try and hold them back. The more zombies I shot the more came in, it was like an endless rain of zombies. If I made the wrong move then it was all over for me. My life could end in the matter of seconds. Then to my horror my gun began making a clicking noise. "Oh no!" was the only thing I could say. My gun ran out of ammo. And all the zombies were charging at me. I began to panic but then realized that my gun had the chainsaw on it. I pulled the cord and the chainsaw roared to life.

I looked up just in time to see a zombie jump at me, and in that instant I lifted my chainsaw and shoved it into the Zombie. About a second later I pulled back and slashed another Zombie, then another and another. I didn't know how many I had killed I just kept slashing, stabbing and chopping.

Then finally it seemed that the hoard of zombies was over. I was completely out of breath, I could hear my heart in my ears. I fell back and laid on the ground for a moment and just allowed myself to catch my breath. About five minutes later I opened my eyes and sat up. I instantly looked around to see the what was left of the zombies. And when I did I instantly felt nauseous. I got up and headed for the stair to get away from the piles of zombies. When I reached the top of the stairs I quickly looked around.

There were rooms with no doors, and no roof. The no roof thing could be of use to us.

I took on more good look around but there was nothing to really look at so I started back down the stairs. And through the piles of zombies and to the room my brother and cousin were in.

I ran up to them and told them about the upstairs and how there was no roof so it would be easy for us to spot the helicopter.

Zane looked up "it sounds like it would be a good idea for us to head up those stairs instead of us just staying here like sitting ducks, we could also barricade the top of the stairs so it would be even harder for those un dead freaks to get at us." he said as he stood up and began to collect some things to take with him upstairs. Rylan also began to gather some things and began to walk into the other room.

I instantly froze and braced myself for when Rylan sees the mini war I had to fight. And I was right...

"HOLY SHOOT GIRL!" I heard him scream from the other room. I slowly walked in looking as innocent as I could. When I got in there I saw that he had dropped all his stuff and he had both of his hands on the back of his head, he was also staring at the piles of zombies I had killed earlier. He then began to slowly turn around without removing his hands from the back of his head. His eyes were almost as big as golf balls. "I feel sorry for those zombies you slaughtered" my brother said as he walked by to get up the stairs. I was still looking at my cousin. He then removed his hands from the back of his head and let them fall to his sides.

"HA! I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!" I jumped back and almost fell because of his sudden outburst. "I knew there was something bad in here but no you wouldn't listen." I got distracted from his constant rambling when I heard a weird noise coming from the hole in the wall. I took a step to the side to see what it was. And then I saw them.....

The Zombies began pouring in again! But this time I was in no condition to fight. I quickly loaded my gun. And Rylan was still rambling on.

"Hey Rylan" I called over his voice. "Shut up!!" He stopped talking when I fired a whole round of bullets into the crowd of zombies. I then began to load my gun.

I then heard a scream of agony. I looked up to see my cousin under a zombie that must have jumped on him. The zombie bit his neck and Rylan's screams were cut short. I killed the Zombie that was on him with my chainsaw but I was to late. Rylan was gone..

I knew I had no time to mourn for him. I had no choice but to run upstairs to help my brother. I got up and ran upstairs and to my brothers side. "Where's Rylan?" he called over the zombies annoying moans. "Dead" I called back. I heard him say something but couldn't make out what it was over loud crashes. Then they were all pouring in from down stairs. We both instantly started shooting them.

We were doing a good just keeping then away... at least until we ran out of bullets. I began chopping and slashing again with my chainsaw but I froze when I heard a scream. It was coming from my brother I turned and ran to try and save him. I chopped the zombie that was on him. But once again I was too late.

I then began to hear a loud chopping sound. I looked up to see the helicopter that we had been waiting for. I saw a rope ladder being lowered down to me, when it was right in front of me I couldn't move.

I was frozen were I was standing. I could hear the zombies running at me. Then there was a hard impacted on the back of my head. Then everything went black.

Time passed: 52 hours

Time left: -2

I opened my eyes to see that I was inside the helicopter. "Aha! She lives!" I head someone say. I looked up to see a soldier standing over me. "You are the only survivor we found there I thought that someone said that there were 3?" the soldier said as he fiddled with his gun.

"There were 3 but now its just me" I said insanely annoyed. "Oh..." was the only thing the soldier could say.

"Well at least you made it, you are the survivor of the Nazi Zombie attack. It all over now."

I looked down. "No" I said to the soldier. "Its far from over."


End file.
